A love confession
by TachibanaYuu
Summary: Pairing: BudoXAyano / Oneshot / One Friday Ayano received a letter from her Senpai which told her to come meet him under the cherry blossom tree after school.


-Taro-sempai!

She cries, endearingly and sweetly, with not a minor attempt to hide the yearning and passion flooding from her eyes, staring at him so gentle yet so intense that may tear his heart to pieces if he looks at them. Her eyes, that gaze gleaming with hope and burning with fondness speaks no less of a feeling that could only been called _love_.

He knows, she'd want to rush to his side, dedicate all of her affection to him, and instantly make him become hers. Her eyes tell it all, that look she gave him, so desirous and possesive just like how a predator looks at its precious prey. But she just stands still to stare, her body stiff and hesitant to move forward, her eyes stick on him, searching for something before willing to make her action, she seems to ask for a permission. He couldn't stand the way her blushing make her cheeks rosy red, the way she bites her bottom lip and twisting her fingers in shyness and hesitation…

He clears his throat to let out a sound so as to look for an attention, though he already knew she would never give him less of the attention he wanted, from the moment she saw him, she had never laid an eye off him. Without a word, he reached out both his arms, in a sign that told her to come, to where he's standing under the cherry blossom tree.

Her eyes widened for a moment, then a happily smile spreaded across her face. Not a second wasted, she bursted into his hug, tightened it with her arms wrapped around his back to bring their distance even closer. He wasn't sure that she had always wanted to do this or it was just an unintentional act of excitement, but it made his face felt hotter and his heart drumming when he put his arms around her waist.

They were so close that he can hear her breath tickles his neck and her head awkwardly snugging on his shoulder. He can smell the shampoo from her hair and maybe the sweet scent of her body. The warmth of her body against his chest and within his hands just drive his head and mind more alluring as if he is now drowning in one of his craziest dream that he thought could never become realistic. He captured every proof of her existence, everything he feels right now and right here with her under this cherry blossom tree. So he can carve this moment deep in the bottom of his heart, so he can never forget this, never forget about her… Because he himself knows this wonderful moment won't last long. But regardless, he wishes it lasts forever…

It only took some moment for Ayano to realize that something went wrong, although just seconds ago, her mind was overwhelmed with the sweetest happiness and joyfulness she had never felt before. "Senpai" hugged her. He accepted her. It was like a confession of love, but without a word spoken. She swears she was so happy that she could die. It was like one of her craziest dream has come true: _With him, under the cherry blossom tree..._

But an anxious feeling rose from the bottom of her heart, told her that _this_ isn't real, _this_ is not true, something was _wrong_...

She loosen arms that was hugging him, she froze. A feeling of betrayal and anger started to burn inside her.

-You are _not_ Senpai... - Her voice was low, cold, filled with dissapointment and displeasure, while her body truggled to break off his hug, in an attempt to realise that this boy in front her was so much stronger, she is now trapped within his arms.

It seems like he has prepared for this line to spilt out from her beautiful lips. Budo lifted his head, let the other person cast an angry glare on his face.

-If I let my headband down, will I look like Taro? - He said, quietly, almost like a whisper. His voice low and thick, carrying sadness into his words.

He gently looked down to meet her eyes that are now flooded with a thrist to kill. She still trying to break off from his hug, she might feel disgust, he thought.

-Let me g- ! – He didn't let her finish it, used one of his arm to tug her back into their hug while his other hand pulled her head back to lay on his shoulder, brought their distance closer, till he could feel the warm and stiffed body against his once again.

-I won't. – He said, determined, his cheeks blushed a little as he buried his face in her shoulder – Because _I love you,_ Ayano.


End file.
